


homie time

by faifrayuwu



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gay, Homie, M/M, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faifrayuwu/pseuds/faifrayuwu
Summary: Pure smut. Not too explicit (I could do worse) but enjoy.
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	homie time

hands on each other's bodies. they couldn't get enough, and it truly was addicting. n tried to keep up, but touya seemed to guide him the entire time and was always several steps ahead. he grabbed his hips and knotted the back of his shirt with his fists as they kissed. n hated to say it, but this guy knew how to use his tongue. that was a lot for a guy with zero to little experience.

n just grabbed onto what he could; hips, shirt hem, hair, anything physical. it was a little awkward considering the height difference. touya had to stand on his toes, so he swayed a little after a while. n eventually pushed him down and bent over instead, he didn't want the guy to tip over. 

they were in n's dorm, so it was a little suffocating. n wished he was outside or in a huge room. being this close to touya made it feel like the walls were trapping him in. 

"n?" touya asked, breaking apart and panting. his hair was a mess. "you okay?"

"oh uhm- yeah, of course," he responded, panting equally as hard. "what's up?"

touya smiled and pushed aside the loose strands of hair that came out of n's ponytail. "nothin'. just wanted to make sure," he leaned in and pecked his lips, "you're really something."

"stop trying to make me feel better, i know i suck," n frowned. touya laughed and kissed him again, this time smiling into it. n returned the smile. 

"alright big guy. you ready?"

"for wh-" n didn't even finish talking before touya grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up. "hey-" 

"shut up."

"no, you shut up," n retaliated like a child. he yanked touya closer by his shirt and pulled it over his head. he admired him. touya was a little pudgy, but it was cute. his face was bright red. "dude, you look like a tomato."

touya pushed him away, with enough force that his heels bumped into his bed frame. he had to sit down. touya closed the space and straddled his hips, suddenly their faces were inches apart. it was n's turn to blush like an idiot. they crashed lips again.

n looked down and noticed that touya had a bulge in his dumb burger king work jeans. "oh," he mumbled, and touya looked as well. they both met each other's eyes at the same time. 

"you good?"

"y,,yeah! why wouldn't i be," n tried to kiss him again, but touya pushed away this time. he looked serious. that hurt n a little.

"seriously though? i don't want to make you do something you'll regret."

"touya, i've liked you for months now. i just didn't really realize it," he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "i've just uh never... y'know..."

"fucked someone before?"

"way to be blunt about it dumbass," n smacked his behind, and touya's eyes widened. it took n by surprise as well. then touya lazily grinned,

"that's hot."

"shut up," n said and they were kissing again, except this time even more heated than before. n felt his own pants around his crotch tighten. damn... it felt weird. he had been hard before, yeah, but never with somebody. now he felt as if there was some purpose to it. the friction touya supplied definitely made it feel something.

he groaned and bucked into touya. touya mimicked the noise and replicated the movement with steady rhythm. it was almost like a dance. n liked it. 

suddenly touya stopped and pushed himself off, using n's shoulders. he looked n up and down. "dude. you look super hot right now."

"i don't feel spectacularly hot," n huffed. he actually felt extremely uncomfortable now that touya was gone, and his belt was too tight. touya almost read his mind and began to undo his own belt. n mirrored him. 

this whole thing felt a little awkward. he enjoyed it, of course, but it just felt weird. n wondered if everyone's first time was odd. (stop overthinking it.)

"alright," touya looked at him. n felt even more awkward as they stared. it was just, what, yesterday that they saw each other in their work uniforms? talking like normal? and now what?

"i show you mine and you show me yours, right," touya laughed. n chuckled nervously and nodded. he lifted himself off the bed as he slipped his jeans and underwear off and kicked them away. he sat back and watched touya undress. touya peeled his pants off first and then his underwear (tighty whities, mind you. n tried not to laugh) then they stared at each other. 

both were equally as hard, understandably. n's dick twitched as he saw a hunger in touya's eyes. 

"dude, remember that time we went on that trip to see broadway and stopped at mcdonald's? and you got that huge big mac? you're staring at my dick like you stared at that fucking big mac."

touya didn't say anything, just slowly flickered his eyes up his torso and finally to his eyes. n couldn't help looking himself, though. they were relatively the same size, touya was just a little bit thicker while n was a little skinnier and longer. 

the younger walked over and straddled him again, and oh /god/. their skin touched this time. it was so much better without the clothes. n practically screamed at the touch. touya was a little loud himself, and it was pretty hot. n was pretty sure he had never felt so turned on before. should he say that?

"i've never been so turned on before."

touya mumbled something. n subconsciously grabbed his hips and squeezed, hard. what the hell? why did he do that?

"what did you say?" n asked, and touya whined in reply. 

"me neither."

touya picked up the rhythm he had earlier and it sent them. n grit his teeth and reached between them, taking them both in. touya leaned his forehead in to press against n's, and grabbed his shoulders. he was whining a lot more now, and n was pretty sure he was close. 

he was right. within the next few seconds touya came onto his stomach. n stroked him out of his high, not really sure if he should until he should stop. he knew he should when touya smacked his hand away and kissed him. 

n soon followed, and there was a sticky mess between them. they slowly kissed, not a lot of tongue or competition now.

"did i do that right?" n asked, pulling away. he starter to shiver as the heat left from between them. 

"we didn't get too far, but you did a lot better than i thought. good boy," touya pat him on the head and stood up. n lay fell backwards with a groan. "regrets?"

"no, not any. that was nice," n thought for a moment, "just wish i could've lasted longer."

"pft, shut up. i was the first to go," touya said. n assumed he was cleaning up. he then felt hands dabbing his stomach with some kind of cloth, like a tissue. 

"thanks."

"no problem. wanna go take a shower?"

n thought for a moment. did he? he really didn't feel like getting dressed and walking down to the dorm showers. "nah. completely unsanitary, i know, but i'm wiped."

"you're weak," touya yawned, flopping down beside him. 

n snickered, "yeah, i mean i'm pretty surprised you were the one to clean up. you're supposed to be the lazy one."

"whatever. also dude... did you really have to compare me looking at you like i looked at a big mac. that was unnecessary."

"whatever," he rolled over and kissed his cheek. they pulled the covers over them and slept there.


End file.
